One Day
by StephIsInsanity
Summary: OneShot.Alex&Stevie.


**Heyy Heyy(:**

**Normally I'd Put Something Witty and Humorous Here, But I'm Not Much in The Mood To Do So At Said Moment; Femslash, Don't Like Don't Read.**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. At All. Not Even a Tiny Bit. Also Don't Sue Me I Have No Money. However My British Literature Book is Up For Grabs. :D**

**~Stephhhy  
_______________**

"Well behaved women rarely make history."

-Marilyn Monroe

____

"The second biggest troublemaker at the school is the president's sister, there are a lot of places to go from there." Stevie Stated.

Alex laughed before sitting next to her, they talked for a few minutes before came and told Stevie she had to come with him. Alex almost immediately missed the other girl's presence, but she didn't linger on it for long. She turned to Harper who was rummaging through her locker.

"Harper" Alex called out, Harper turned around in time to see Alex pull out her wand, next thing she new she was back on the Ferris wheel with Jerry and Max.

Alex hung around outside the school for a while, and when Stevie came out she immediately noticed Alex and went over to her. She offered Alex a ride home, which she happily accepted.

"So what's your story?" Alex asked, while they were at a stop light.

"My story?"

"Yeah, you know where are you from, how'd you end up here, things like that."

"Let's see, I'm from Los Angeles, my dad got a job out here and we moved, that's about it."

"Awesome, I've Always wanted to go to L.A.- Oh turn here."

"You live in a sub shop?"

"Technically I live above the sub shop, it's the family business." Alex said as she undid her seatbelt "You wanna come in?"

"Nah, I gotta get home before my dad freaks about me being late." Stevie told her

"I know the feeling, see ya around"

"Yeah see ya" Stevie said before putting the car in gear and driving away.

Alex went into the sub shop and up to her room to put her stuff away. For some reason she just couldn't stop thinking of Stevie and not all her thoughts were G rated. _What are you doing Alex?_ She asked herself _you're straight! She's straight! stop thinking like that!_ But she couldn't help thinking that.

**

"Come on Justin we're gonna be late for school!" Alex yelled up the spiral staircase.

"Since when do you care about being to school on time?" Theresa asked her daughter

_Since I met that adorable girl yesterday.._ She thought to herself

"I don't, I just know Justin hates being late" she said _yeah that makes sense_ she decided

"Well alright, have a good day" she said

Alex headed downstairs and sat at one of the tables, a few minutes later the sub shop door opened and Alex could have sworn her heart skipped a beat, it was Stevie.

"Hey Alex, want a ride?" she asked

Alex nodded not really trusting her voice at the moment, and she and Stevie went out the door.

When they were half way to school Stevie turned to Alex.

"So I was thinking, that we could skip fifth period, maybe go somewhere.."

"Sounds like a plan, I know this awesome sandwich place we can go to grab some food, the manager's a friend of mine."

"Awesome, it's a date."

**

When fifth period came around Alex was hanging around her locker when she closed the door she found Stevie standing on the other side.

"Gah! You scared me."

"Sorry" Stevie said with a laugh. "You ready to go?"

"Yup."

The two girls headed down to the basement of the school where there was an old maintenance hallway that lead out to the parking lot. Alex had used this hallway to skip classes many times before.

They went out and Stevie headed for her car.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked

"To the car"

"Only if you wanna get caught, C'mon there's a path back here I use all the time."

Stevie paused for a moment reluctant to go, Alex walked over and grabbed her hand leading her in the direction she had pointed to earlier.

10 minutes later they were at the back door to a restaurant, Alex still had Stevie's hand in hers, she was surprised that Stevie hadn't pulled it away yet. Alex knocked on the door and a moment or so later is was opened; the woman who opened the door saw Alex and smiled.

"Alexandria so nice to see you!" she said

"Nice to see you too" she said with a smile she didn't bother correcting the woman, she was going to call her by her full name no matter what.

A few minutes later they were sitting at a table in the back where they couldn't be seen, they were supposed to be in class after all. When they had sat down Alex had reluctantly let go of Stevie's hand and was missing the contact with the other girl. Moments later the same woman who greeted them at the door brought them sandwiches and soda. They ate in a comfortable silence and when they were done they went back to talking, Alex explained how she knew the woman and that she was positive that she wouldn't report them for missing school. Alex's hand was resting on the table as they were talking and Stevie didn't hesitate, taking Alex's hand back into hers and tracing small circles on it with her thumb. Both girls realized that they should head back to the school and so they said goodbye to the woman and got back on the pathway. Just as they were about to reach the end of the path Stevie stopped, causing Alex to stop as well.

"I don't wanna go back just yet." Stevie said "this afternoon was fun."

"Yeah, it was" Alex said with a smile, as Stevie used their joined hands to pull her closer.

"We should do it again sometime" Stevie said leaning closer.

"Yeah, totally" Alex said, her voice soft. She could feel her heart beating rapidly._ I really hope I'm not imagining this._

"Tell me if you want me to stop" Stevie said, and then paused.

When Alex said nothing she leaned in and kissed the other girl. Before long she pulled away to gauge the Alex's reaction. Alex didn't say anything just leaned forward to recapture her lips.

They pulled away due to the need for oxygen, resting their foreheads against each other.

"We _really_ need to do this again sometime." Stevie said, huge grin on her face.

Alex smiled back and leaned in again and placed a chaste kiss on the other girls lips.

"It's a date." She responded, once again taking Stevie's hand and leading her back towards the building.

_______

"One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure its worth watching."

-Unknown

___________________

**Alrightyy. Did you hate it? Love it? Did I waste my time here?**

**I would greatly appreciate knowing your thoughts on this.**

**I want to thank my awesome Beta Jessica for being well, Awesome!**

**~Stephhhy**


End file.
